butler of secret temple
by IAO BRS
Summary: Summary : Aku bukanlah seorang manusia yang patuh pada semua perintah tuhan, aku juga bukan seorang iblis yang pembangkang, bagai malaikat yang rendah hati, ataupun sebagai malaikat jatuh yang sombong. Aku hanya seorang butler yang harus dengan setia menjaga keselamatan majikan dengan taruhan seluruh hidupku.


**Summary :** Aku bukanlah seorang manusia yang patuh pada semua perintah tuhan, aku juga bukan seorang iblis yang pembangkang, bagai malaikat yang rendah hati, ataupun sebagai malaikat jatuh yang sombong. Aku hanya seorang butler yang harus menjaga majikan dengan taruhan seluruh hidupku. tapi semakin lama Keanehan dunia mulai terjadi. dimulai saat Iblis berkeliaran bebas di kota tanpa penyamaran, malaikat jatuh datang membunuh manusia manusia yang taat pada gereja, dan surga yang mulai kehilangan kuasanya..

**Disclaimer :** milik om masashi dan om ichibum yang sangat keren

**Warning :** gray!naruto, dead!chara, bashing!chara, ketengangan yang kurang pada saat acara bertarung, typo yang berkmbang biak dengan bebasnya, alur cerita yang bisa sangat cepat, alur cerita kacau karena bahasa yang digunakan, dan berbagai macam kesalahan yang biasa dilakukan oleh pembuat fanfiction yang masi awam..

**Keterangan singkat :**

{ personal pov didalam pikiran yang paling dalam }

[lokasi]

#keterangan waktu#

(focus lokasi)

"percakapan biasa/ bold untuk monster atau untuk penekanan kalimat"

'tanda petik satu : didalam hati makhluk'

* * *

**BUTLER OF SECRET TAMPLE (BOST)**

* * *

Episode 1 : rahasia X menangis X mati

* * *

Memulai hidup baru di dalam sebuah sistem pemeritahan negara yang terkenal akan kecanggihan dan kesibukannya, baik itu dari aktivitas masyarakat lokal ataupun, turis yang sudah bertempat tinggal didalamnya bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan oleh orang dewasa.

Kalian sendiri tahu bukan kalau fakta yang sudah menyebar luas ditengah hiruk pikuk masyarakat modern saat ini adalah, **jika kau hanya mengandalkan keberuntungan yang diberikan oleh TUHAN untuk mendapatkan 5000.000 yen dengan percuma, dan uang itu diberikan oleh seorang wanita berdandan menor tanpa ada syarat pertukaran yang diberikannya**, maka saya ucapkan selamat anda telah berhasil menjadi seorang pertapa yang doanya selalu didengar oleh TUHAN!

{perkenalkan namaku adalah namikaze naruto, aku sekarang sedang berprofesi sebagai seorang butler dari seorang anak yatim piatu yang memiliki harta kekayaan yang jauh dari pikiran kalian. Hahaha.. dia adalah anak dari seorang ahli ekonomi beranama Mito uzumaki dan Nagato uzumaki. nagato uzumaki sendiri adalah seorang ilmuan yang bergerak dibidang perkembangan system genetika makhluk hidup. kalian juga boleh kagum pada tuan nagato, berkat jasa beliau jugalah para peneliti dunia tahu tentang teknologi nano. salah satu contoh terbaiknya adalah, beliau mampu mengembangkan teknologi nano yang mampu membuat se-drum air menjadi sebuah prisai baja yang bahkan tak dapat tertembus oleh serangan peluru tank baja.}

seorang cowok dengan senyum menawan kearah matahari terlihat sangat manis ta'kala sebersit cahaya matahari musim gugur menerpa sebagian wajah kecolatannya yang masih tampak seperti seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun, dengan rambut pirang keemasan jabrik yang tergerai rapi sepanjang bahu, serta setelan pakaian khas seorang butler kelas kakap yang terbalut menutupi tubuh padatnya membuat kesan sangat seksi. Sehingga penampilan itu tak jarang membuat liur dewi alam dan dewi dewi surga tumpah kebumi dan menciptakan sedikit gerimis di musim gugur yang anehnya matahari masih bersinar dengan terik walau terhalang beberapa mega yang melintas bebas.

"hm… tumben sekali ia terlambat." Gumam Naruto itu dengan perlahan membuka kelopak mata tan-nya dan menepiskan rambut pirangnya yang menutupi dahi dengan gaya sensual khas pria playboy.

*tringgg* *tringgg* *tringgg* *tringgg* (haha kubuat naruto sangat mempesona di fanfic ini. kan kasian kalau kubuat dia sengsara terus, lagian dia juga sudah teruji dengan terlalu banyaknya penderitaan hidup di semua fanfic yang ada)

Secara perlahan mulailah tampak dua pasang kornea jernih bagai mata seorang bayi yang berwarna indigo gelap seperti batu safir kelas atas yang memantulkan kemiripan dengan warna ter misterius milik samudra. Sedikit keringat terjatuh dari pelipisnya yang sangat jauh dari kata jerawat batu, komedo, minyak, apalagi bedak. Di belakang tubuhnya sudah terparkir mobil lamborgini venano yang memiliki warna hitam metalik dengan sedikit warna putih pada beberapa sisi penting mobil.

Sepertinya ia menggunakan waktunya beberapa waktu lalu untuk menunggu dan terus menunggu di depan sekolah itu dengan senyum yang sangat menawan hati murid pria ataupun wanita yang melewatinya. Ia sepertinya menunggu orang yang penting bagi kelangsungan hidup dirinya dikota Tokyo ini.

'hm…! Awas kau, bocah! Kau membuatku menunggu sekian lama dengan pose seperti ini, yaa…' cowok itu berusaha menahan amarahnya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena dirinya harus menahan malu saat dirinya diberikan ratusan tatapan lapar dari para wanita atau pria yang mungkin tertarik padanya

'sial kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu! Aku kan jelek, Arghh aku jadi malu!' Naruto tak pernah menyadari jika dirinya tampan, ia bahkan takut jika orang orang menghina penampilannya yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Tanpa ia sadari keringat jagung keluar dar pelipisnya, dan dikejauhan ada seorang anak kecil berambut merah dan berseragam sekolah menegah pertama yang mulai mendekat beberapa langkah kearahnya

"kau ini kerjanya melamun saja" suara serak namun khas anak kecil terdengar dari samping sisi Naruto yang masih berpose seperti penjaga penjaga pintu kerajaan di inggris

*tuing*

Tiba tiba Sebuah tongkat atau lebih tepatnya besi berbentuk selinder panjang digunakan oleh anak berambut merah untuk mentoyor kepala butlernya yang sedang melamun. Anak it terus saja mentoyor toyor kepala pria yang lebih tua 7 tahun itu dengan sangat kasar, kepala naruto ia perlakukan persis saat dirinya ingin tahu tingkat kekenyalan kotoran anjing tergantung dengan makanan apa saja yang diberikan

*twitch*

*PUKK* anak itu memukul dengan keras kepala pirang dengan tongkat besi tadi, walau terlihat tipis, besi tetaplah besi. Dan naruto meringis menahan pening

"hei, ayo kita cepat pulang pelayan lamban! Aku sudah bosan menunggu tau!" teriak bocah berumur 10 tahun yang tak kalah imut dari sibutler dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah seperti warna rambutnya dengan seragam mewah sekolah internasional dari samping Naruto.

*twitch**twitch**twitch**twitch* Walaupun memiliki wajah yang terbilang sangat imut, ternyata kelakuan bocah manis (tengik) itu tetap lah yang lebih buruk dari tingkah laku preman pasar

"hmmffftt…. Haaaahh, baik tuan muda" pemuda pirang berusaha tersenyum saat mata birunya menatap mata merah milik anak tak tahu diri yang sudah ia tunggu tunggu selama 2 jam dengan pose menawan bagai model papan atas, dan sekarang kepalanya pusing dibuatnya

Naruto membukakan pintu untuk tuan mudanya lalu setelah itu ia kembali keposisi awal tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya dan membuka pintu mobil tempat kursi pengemudi yang nantinya akan ia tempati sebagai supir pribadi.

"cepat jalan, bodoh! Aghh kenapa aku harus selalu sial jika kau dating menjemputku.. **cepatlah~!"** bocah berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun itu menggeram tak suka dengan sikap lambat khas kepala pelayannya yang memang memiliki standar tinggi pada setiap langkah atau gerak

"tuan mudaku yang paling manis. kalau aku boleh tau, kenapa tadi tuan muda terlambat keluar sekolah?" suara naruto terksesan ramah tapi dibalik itu tersirat sedikit kekesalan yang mendalam

"kau berisik sekali! Tadi aku telat karena si teme dan temanku yang lain menyuruhku untuk pergi ke kuoh academy high school sebagai perwakilan untuk memberikan seminar tentang hubungan bisnis yang telah dibuat beberapa tahun lalu. HAaaaaaaAHH! Ayo cepat pulang, mood ku habis oleh si bungsu uchiha brengsek itu. Ayo naruto kita pulang." Orang yang dipanggil naruto segera menyiapkan mesin dan siap meninggalkan area sekolah menengah atas itu

"tapi memang kenapadengan kuoh?"

"sekolah kuoh itu isinya hanya ada wanita, dan aku sama sekali tidak suka jika aku mendengar teriakan teriakan tidak jelas dari sekumpulan wanita wanita penggemar kurama uzumaki yang agung ini. Ayo jalan!" kurama memberikan tatapan lelah yang itu memiliki arti naruto harus segara pulang

"perintah segera dilaksanakan, tuan muda kurama." Balas naruto tersenyum kearah kurama yang berwajah datar bagai jalan kota tokyo

*LOVEorHATE*

**[KEDIAMAN MEWAH UZUMAKI]**

Mobil lamborgini venano yang ditumpangi naruto dan kurama telah melewati gerbang raksasa setinggi 5 meter yang memilik 2 pos penjaga. Setiap pos penjagaan masing masing diberikan kepercayaan penuh pada 10 orang tenaga ahli pegamanan terbaik dijepang. Mobil hitam metalik mulai memasuki area pertama dari kediaman uzumaki yang memiliki luas wilayah 100 ha di pinggir kota tokyo yang terkenal dengan harga tanahnya yang sangat mahal.

Disekiling jalan utama tumbuh puluhan bahkan ratusan pohon oak raksasa yang membuat kediaman ini semakin terlihat penuh dengan energy sihir misterius. Pohon pohon oak itu juga memiliki berbagai macam bunga anggrek yang entah disengaja atau tidak tumbuh di dahan oak dengan anggun sekaligus indah dipandang. disamping dengan keindahan bunganya, ternyata tanaman tanaman anggrek juga mengeluarkan semerbak aroma wangi yang seakan akan membuat tabir tembus padang disekitarnya

Walau kediaman uzumaki ini terkenal dengan kemewahan harta dan kekayaan arsitektur bangunan didalamnya, tapi sampai sejauh ini tak pernah ada seorang pencuri atau penjahat yang berani melangkah kan kakinya lagi jauh sampai kekediaman utama Uzumaki sejak 5 tahun lalu sampai saat ini. Menurut mitos yang tersebar dari para penjaga atau dari para pelayan, jika ada seseorang yang memiliki niat jahat memasuki area kediaman utama maka akan dipastikan sipenjahat akan menghilang kedalam lebatnya hutan pribadi milik keluarga uzumaki . sebagai bukti keberadaan penjahat didalam area kediaman utama yang seluas 3000 meter maka para pelayan hanya dapat mendengar jeritan keputusaan dari para penjahat tanpa mampu melihat wujud bahkan bercak darah.

"tuan muda kurama, saat ini kita sudah sampai di rumah" mobil berhenti di depan teras mewah dengan tiang putih gading berdiameter 2 meter dan tinggi 15 meter serta memiliki ukiran ukiran sulur serta akar yang melilitnya

"hm" balas kurama membuka pintu mobil dan mulai keluar untuk melangkahkan kakinya kearah teras dengan 7 anak tangga yang masing masing anak tangga memiliki lebar 1 mete, panjang 20 meter dan tinggi 10 centimeter

"maaf tuan muda kurama, lagi lagi anda lupa dengan **GLASS** anda tuan" kata kata Naruto menghentikan langkah kurama yang tepat berada di tangga keemmpat. Kurama yang berhenti di antara tangga menuju teras dihampiri oleh naruto yang kemudian keluar mobil dan menyerahkan sebuah potongan kaca tipis berbentuk persegi panjang dengan dimensi 5 inch dan tebal 1/2 cm

"hm terima kasih. aku akan tidur sebentar, sebaiknya kau cepat masuk dan beri perintah pada pelayan untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk aku mandi. Setelah itu siapkan rumah pohon di sebelah barat, aku sedang dapat ide untuk menciptakan hal baru bagi dunia penemuan" tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto, Kurama mengucapkan perintah dan melenggang pergi kedalam kediamannya

"baik tuan muda, aku akan melaksanakan perintah anda secepatnya." balas naruto tersenyum dan menunduk hormat 90o. setelahnya ia menegakan tubuhnya dan berbalik kearah mobil mewah hitam milik keluarga uzumaki yang masih menyala

keberadaan kurama sudah menghilang kedalam kediaman utama, Naruto segera memberikan tatapan superior kearah supir yang berada sekitar 50 meter dihadapannya yang memasang posisi stand by disisi sebuah garasi luas berisi 20 mobil dengan harga yang sangat jauh diatas harga normal, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sang supir sudah mengerti dan berlari meuju sang kepala pelayan

"bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, **fujiwara**? Apa keluarga mu selalu sehat sehat saja?" naruto menyapa seorang pria berumur sekitar 30 tahunan dengan keramahan yang ganjal terjadi seperti biasanya dan mengelus kepala orang yang dipanggil fujiwara seperti mengelus kepala seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya

"tentu saja tuan, mereka selalu sehat berkat bantuan anda.. hmm. Ngomong ngomong jika anda berbuat seperti ini malah membuat diriku malu tuan.. walau umurmu yang baru 17 tahun tapi kami semua yang mengenal anda sudah kami anggap sebagai bapak sekaligus tertua diantara kami semua.." semburat merah keluar dipipi supir pribadi para asisten ketua pelayan keluarga uzumaki

"**HA-HA-HA..** kebiasaanku sepertinya terulang , Baiklah baiklah sekarang kau yang kusuruh untuk menghubungi konohamaru, kemudian bilang padanya jika tuan muda kurama mau mandi dengan air hangat, jadi tolong siapkan semua keperluan mandi. sedangkan Aku akan pergi mebereskan rumah pohon yang berada di sebelah barat dulu. Okee?" naruto memegang pundak sebelah kiri orang yang ia panggil fujiwara dengan tangan kanan miliknya. Ia mencondongkan bibirnya kearah kuping sang supir dan membisikan sesuatu serta memberikan remasan pada pegangannya

"ba… ba..baik tuan!" fujiwara mengganguk cepat dengan wajah yang perlahan berubah menjadi lebih pucat setelah naruto membisikan kata katanya

"kalau begitu jaga kesehatanmu dengan baik fujiwara. Sekali lagi kuingatkan, jangan pernah mencoba coba berbuat curang dibelakang ku. **Kau mengerti**" naruto memundurkan wajahnya dan berdiri tegak. Dirinya mulai melangkah pergi dengan langkah seorang raja

"beritahu yang lainya tentang ini." Naruto tersenyum membelakangi sang supir dengan aura intimidasi yang sangat membuat takut diri fujiwara

"ba.. baikk….k.. " balas fujiwara dengan lutut yang bergetar dan keingat yang membanjiri baju supir miliknya. Air mata terlihat menetes turun mebasahi pipinya namun matanya tak terlihat (gaya anime yang lagi terintimidasi)

*LOVEorHATE*

**[RUMAH POHON SEBELAH BARAT]**

**{naruto pov}**

Entah kenapa disepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah pohon, entah kenapa aku masih saja mengingat mengingat masalah yang dibuat oleh fujiwara dan kelompoknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Permasalahan kecil yang akhirnya berubah menjadi permasalahan berat yang hampir membuat nyawa tuan muda kurama melayang.

Tanpa kusadari ratusan meter telah kutempuh demi menuju rumah pohon sebelah barat, beberapa menit telah berlalu. Disepanjang jalan yang aku lewati, akud apat melohat serta mencium rimbun daun dan semerbak aroma beberapa pepohonan pinus yang saat ini sedang bersiap memasuki musing salju.

Rumah pohon tua yang bediri tepat diantara sususan pohon pinus yang menlingkari satu sama lain secara tidak lazim ini selalu mampu membuatku tertarik untuk menghirup setiap inci aroma kayu yang ada. Aku beerada beberapa meter dibawahnya, dan aku masih melihat kalau rumah yang sering kujadikan tempat tinggal kedua saat menemani tuan besar atau tuan muda itu masih terlihat kokoh dan memikat mata.

Hm aroma beberapa kayu dari rumah pohon ini masih saja sangat memikat hati, hmm ada kayu mahony, ebony, dan cendana yang merupakan aroma kayu yang paling kusuka, karena kayu kayu itu tidak mengeluarkan bau yang menyengat tapi baunya terkesan lembut tapi tegas.. haaahh aku sangat mencintai aroma kayu kayu dari pada jutaan aroma bunga

*cessss*

Tanpa sadar aku sudah memuka pintu lift dari kaca yang berada di tengah sususan pohon pinus, atau tepatnya lift yang berada tepat dibawah pusat rumah pohon. Dan dapat ditebak kalau langkah selanjutnya aku masuk kedalam lift dan memencet beberapa urutan tombol angka dan huruf yang memjadi sebuah sandi pada pintu kaca lift. Aku sangat hafal sandi yang dapat membantuku memasuki ruangan rahasia yang berada jauh dibawah permukaan rumah pohon. Ruangan dan Sandi rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarga utama uzumaki dan ketua pelayan sepertiku.

*cesss*

Pintu rahasia dibawah lift mulai terbuka seperti terbukanya sebuah mata lensa, kemudian lift yang aku tumpangi ini mulai turun memasuki tempat rahasia kami secara perlahan lahan. Setelah keberadaan ku hilang kedalam tanah aku memulai mulai mengutak atik pintu kaca lift dengan beberapa tomol yang sudah biasa kulihat, lalu aku mengklik sebuah ikon berbentuk handycam yang ada

*tut* fitur video mulai menyala di dinding lift dan menampilkan wajahku yang masih muda tanpa kerutan. aku memberikan wajah yang biasa tuan muda kurama lihat, yaitu wajah ceria bagai orang bodoh.. tapi sejak mulai memasuki ruangan ini, aku dapat merasakan hawa berat yang bisa membuat manusia biasa berlutut dengan lemas. Tapi biasrlah ku tunjukan wajah senyumku ini pada tuan muda yang paling ku'cintai' ini

"tuan muda saya harap anda datang kemari saat jam menunjukan angka 07.00 pm. untuk pemberitahuan kondisi saat ini, ruangan terlihat masih terkendali dan masih ada beberapa masalah teknis yang harus saya selesaikan terlebih dahulu.. terima kasih atas semua kesediaan anda dalam mematuhi saran dari saya selama ini" kataku sambil tersenyum kearah dinding kaca lift yang menampilkan beberapa fitur canggih seperti smartphone yang umum digunakan, disitu juga terpampang wajahku yang mendapatkan cahaya ala kadarnya dari lift

*tut* fitur video phone berakir dan aku kembali kewajah datar khas milikku, yah wajah yang selalu membuat ku sedih setiap kali ku melihat pantulannya di cermin, air atau apapun yang dapat memantulkan kembali spectrum cahaya sehingga mampu membuat kembali refleksi wajahku.

*cesss*

Ternyata benar dugaanku, aura ini begitu kental dan gelap. Aura yang paling aku benci setelah tragedy beberapa tahun lalu terjadi. Kuberi perintah pada ruangan cerdas ini.

"NYALA" seketika ruangan yang sebelumnya gelap gulita kini pada setiap area mulai bercahaya, ruangan berlatar belakang berwarna putih khas sebuah lab kini terlihat jelas dipandanganku.

"uh, hawa ruangan ini berat sekali.." aku melihat seisi ruangan yang terlihat begitu rapih, namun ada aura mencekam yang menyelimuti tempat ini, kondisi ini sama sekali tidak seperti kondisi yang sebelumnya telah ku pastikan tidak ada aura mencekam dari 'koleksiku'

"pasti ada hal yang tidak beres sedang terjadi disini" aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri area khusus miliku ditempat rahasia ini

'cih sialan, bisa bisanya aku bertindak seceroboh ini' aku mengumpat dan mempercepat langkahku jauh menyusuri tangga yang mengarah jauh lebih kedalam kulit bumi yang hampir ketengah bumi dimana semua 'koleksiku' berada.

**{Naruto pov end}**

*LOVEorHATE*

**[KEDIAMAN UTAMA lt. 2 (KAMAR KURAMA)]**

**{Kurama pov}**

*tut* fitur video mulai menyala pada cermin besar yang berada disisi ranjang berukurang king size tempat Kurama biasa membaringkan tubuh kecil miliknya

"tuan muda saya harap anda datang kemari saat jam menunjukan angka 07.00 pm. untuk pemberitahuan kondisi saat ini, ruangan terlihat masih berantakan dan masih ada beberapa masalah teknis yang harus saya selesaikan terlebih dahlu.. terima kasih" kulirikan mataku melihat kearah pesan dari butler misterius keluargaku ini

*tut* fitur video mulai menyala kembali pada cermin besar yang berada disisi kurama

"tuan muda saya harap anda datang kemari saat jam menunjukan angka 07.00 pm. untuk pemberitahuan kondisi saat ini, ruangan terlihat masih berantakan dan masih ada beberapa masalah teknis yang harus saya selesaikan terlebih dahlu.. terima kasih" pesan itu kembali tampil pada cermin yang biasa ku gunakan untuk menyetel pakaian yang kupakai. Tapi aku merasa perasaan saat melihat si duren itu dicermin pada sore hari ini, kenapa wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat yah?

"ya, aku sudah bangun" aku berkata malas sambil memencet tombol silang merah pada lempengan kaca tipis berbetuk persegi panjang (GLASS) diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidurku. Kondisi cermin yang sebelumnya menjadi layar kini kembali menjadi cermin biasa.

Dipantulan cermin itu, aku dapat melihat tubuh seorang anak berumur 10 tahun dengan mata serta rambut merah serta piayama merah darah favoritku

"tampan seperti biasanya" kataku penuh dengan nada narsis kearah cermin dan lalu aku mengacak acak rambutku dengan berbagai macam gaya

"hm, ketampananku memang yang terbaik" aku mencubit dagu lancip miliku yang keren ini

"tapi anda masih kalah dengan wajah naruto-senpai, kurama-sama" balas suara seorang remaja 17 tahun, jauh didepan tempat tidur kurama

"konohamaru, sedang apa kau disini" entah kenapa aku selalu merasa jika akulah orang paling aneh dengan rekor pemilik pelayan pelayan yang memiliki rupa dan karakter yang "unik unik", salah satu contohnya adalah remaja awet tua berumur 17 tahun didepanku ini yang memiliki kebiasaan meniru staf terbaik ku yang bernama Naruto Namikaze. walau masih muda tapi aku sangat yakin jika naruto itu memang termasuk kedalam orang yang paling berbakat dan jenius, mungkin ia berada diatasku?

**{TIDAK KURAMA UZUMAKI SELALU BERADA DIPUNCAK DUNIA, HAHAHAHAHAHA}** betul kurama uzumaki selalu nomor satu bahkan naruto bukanlah tandinganku, hohohoho…..

**{KURAMA POV END}**

"saya diperintahkan naruto-senpai untuk menyiapkan air panas untuk keperluan anda mandi. dan sekedar informasi tuan muda, saya sudah menemani tidur cantik anda selama satu jam tiga puluh menit loh…." Balas konohamaru tersenyum sewot kearah kurama

"aishh, kenapa kau selalu kurang ajar terhadapku sih.. asal kau tahu saja kalau si duren bego itu bahkan tidak pernah bertingkah sepertimu" kurama melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada dengan wajah yang cemberut

"itu karena kau yang selalu berbuat sesukamu, bocah rubah tengik… lagian asal kau juga tahu, senpai melakukan hal itu karena memang dialah yang sudah diberi perintah langsung oleh nyonya besar dan tuan besar untuk bersikap selalu sabar terhadapmu, bocah…" konohamaru ikut menyilangkan tangannya didada dan bersender pada dinding di belakangnya

"jadi seperti ituu kah?" nada suara Kurama bergetar saat Konohamaru hendak melanjutkan omongannya

"…" Konohamaru merasa jika ia telah salah ucap terhadap bocah ingusan didepannya, melihat bahu yang bergetas milik Kurama membuat perasaan aneh keluar dari dirinya

"orang tua ku ya? Bahkan aku sedikit lupa tentang mereka" Kurama semakin menundukan kepalanya sehingga hanya bayangan rambut saja yang terlihat oleh Konohamaru

"oh, maaf…. Maafkan saya kurama-sama, sungguh saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung ke hal 'ITU'. Sungguh! Tolong Jangan adukan saya ke Naruto senpai…. Kumohon" konohamaru takut citra dirinya rusak dihadapan orang paling keren menurutnya

"dasar pelayan aneh, memang aku kenapa! Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menggendongku sampai kerumah pohon sebelah barat-" Kurama kembali kewajah datar dan mata tajam seperti rubah miliknya berkilat penuh dengan rencana licik

"tidak masalah buat ku" potong konohamaru sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga, tanpa tahu penderitaan apa yang mungkin dibuat oleh rubah kecil iblis didepannya

"heh?! Benarkah" kurama bergerak kearah meja kecil dan mulai mengobrak abrik isi laci meja itu, tak lupa kurama memasang senyum jahil kepada konohamaru

"benar! Bahkan jika kau disuruh keliling kediaman uzumaki dengan menggendongmu aku sama sekali tidak keberatan" konohamaru mengembuskan nafasnya penuh dengan nada kesobongan

"tapi aku belum selesai dengan syaratnya loh~" kurama menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang punggung seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu

"eh! Jadi itu belum?!" mata konohamaru sedikit terbelalak kearah kurama yang menyeringa iblis

" ya, memang belum… kau harus mengendongku mengelilingi kediaman utama sebanyak 10 kali dan mengantarku kerumah pohon sebelah barat dengan 20 alat ini" kurama menggengam sepuluh lembar sirkuit mesin yang sangat tipis di setiap satu tangan kecilnya

"apa itu?" konohamaru memicingkan mata penuh rasa curiga yang telah ia lupakan sebelm memulai permainan dengan bocah berwatak iblis didepannya

"nanti juga kau tahu, cepat buka bajumu" perintah mutlak terdengar dari mulut tipis kurama

"ti…tidak" konohamaru mulai berpikiran macam macam tentang perintah bos kecil kesayangan idolanya, keringat dingin bercucuran dengan deras

"ini mutlak!" suara perintah kekanakan akhirnya terdengar dari kurama yang sangat sok bersifat dewasa

**{kurama pov end}**

**#SKIP#**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA RASAKAN ITU KO-NO-BAKA" kurama tertawa kesetanan diatas tubuh lemas konohamaru yang banjir dengan peluh dan air mata darah

"ku…ku…rang… ajarrr kau bocah ru..bahhh,! tengik!" konohamaru menggeram tak suka dibawah kurama yang melompat lompat diatas tubuh tak berdaya milik konohamaru

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**" kurama memantul matulkan tubuhnya yang ringan dengan sangat sadis tanpa perduli beberapa tulang konohamaru ada yang bergeser dan mungki n patah akibat lahnya

"apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap tubuhku"konohamaru berusaha bersikap seperti seorang yang ingin push up, tapi sayang. Baru setengahnya saja dia sudah tak sanggu

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA**" kurama kembali mentoyor toyor kepala pria dibawahnya dengan tawa iblisrubah khas miliknya

"Sialaaann! Sia…bblhh! menyingkirlahH Bo.. bcaahhh tengik!" konohamaru berusaha menarik nafas dalam mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menjitak kepala merah mnyebalkan

"baiklah baiklah, tak usah sewot gitu dong" kurama dengan sebalnya menjauhi tubuh tak berdaya konohamaru yang terkapar

"tuan muda kurama yang paling bersinar, tampan, cerdas, kaya raya. Bolehkah saya tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap tubuh idealku ini, HMM?! " balas konohamaru dengan terpaksa dan mata melotot

"budak yang baik, semua yang kau katakana itu adalah fakta! HAHAHAHA" kurama mengelus elus kepala konohamaru seperti mengelus kepala anak monyet yang kehilangan induknya

"sialan kau rubah tengik!" konohamaru berdiri namun segera terjatuh kembali ketanah

"cukup!" tiba tiba kurama memberikan tatapan maniak yang membuat konohamaru bungkam seketika melihat mata merah yang berkilat haus darah

"baa..baikk.. rubah agung" keringat jatuh turun mulai menuruni dahi konohamaru. sedikit bocoran tetang ketakutan terbesar dari dirinya. 3 hal yang ia takuti : 1 tatapan mesum kakeknya, dua tatapan menderita dari sang ibu, tiga tatapan perintah dari naruto"

"itu namanya adalah ASC ( Anatomy System Controller), alat itu dapat ku gunakan untuk memanipulasi bagian tubuh seperti syaraf seseorang, hewan, atau tumbuhan untuk mempercayai semua perintah yang telah kumasukan pada setiap lembar sirkuit itu. Sehingga aku dapat memanipulasi, beban, suhu atau pun kekerasan tubuh milik orang tersebut berdasarkan keinginanku" kurama mengeluarkan GLASS nya dari saku dan membuat konoha maru semakin tersiksa

"kau memang gila kurama-sama !" dan tenyata benar dugaannya terhadap tatapan milik kurama, tatapan maniak milik bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu telah berubah menjadi hal keempat yang membuat konohamaru harus berfikir puluhan kali sebelum terpancing kedalam jeratan bujuk rayu setiap jenis tatapan

"hahahaha, kau tahu yang terpenting?" kurama menaruh telunjuknya ke bawah bibirnya yang berbentuk busur tebalik

"ti..tidak.." curiga, kecurigaan semakin membesar tak terbendung

"kau adalah kelinci percobaanku yang pertama untuk alat ini.. **HAHAHAHAHA**" kurama menunjuk nunjuk wajah menderita itu dengan penuh raut hina

"kau gilaaa!" terdengar jeritan nista memenuhi kediaman uzumaki yang sagat luas

*LOVEorHATE*

**[RUMAH POHON SEBELAH BARAT (ruang rahasia milik naruto)]**

Naruto datang dengan langkah yang sengaja ia buat sekecil mungkin agar penyusup atau apapun itu tidak akan pernah menyadari kehariannya diruangan remang remang ini. Kemudian Ia memunculkan sedikit sisi kepalanya untuk mengecek kondisi ruangan pribadinya di bawah ruagan rahasia milik keluarga utama uzumaki

"**WELL…. WELL… WELL… tamu agung kita telah tiba disini rupanya" **suara misterius yang berupa perpaduan dari beberapa jenis panjang gelombang suara terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang berisi puluhan tabung kaca yang hancur menjadi berkeping keeping bagian pecahan tak beraturan. Pandangan mata Naruto terpaku melihat beberapa 'koleksi' langkanya menghilang dari tempatnya

"**HIE..HIE..HIE" **tawa aneh terdengar disela sela keheningan ruangan yang telah berubah menjadi remang remang, sehingga membuat metal dari ketua pelayan semakin dibuat siaga oleh suara yang sangat ia kenal

"beraninya kau menghancurkan tempat penyimapanan koleksi berharga milik ku, Erebus." Balas naruto datar dengan langkah santai memasuki ruangan tempat makhluk yang paling ia benci berdiam diri menunggu kehadiran dirinya sejak tadi

"**HIE, HIE, HIE…beraninya kau bilang kurang ajar terhadapku?! Hie. Hie. Hie. jika Sekali lagi kau bilang kurang ajar, maka saya tidak akan segan segan untuk mencabik dirimu jadi puluhan bahkan jutaan potong dadu dalam sekali tebas" ** suara itu semakin terdengar mengancam dalam kondisi ruangan sangat luas dan cahaya lampu yang semakin meredup

*TANK TRaNK TRANK* semua lampuyang bersinar pecah dengan sendirinya dan terlihat dipojok ruangan sepasang mata merah besar dengan pola spiral

"mata itu. Sialan! Bagaimana kau lepas!?" naruto geram dengan mata merah berpola spiral yang seharusnya menjadi milik seorang pemuda dengan kutukan garis darah yang saat ini sedang dalam tahap penelitian

"**sebelumnya aku harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas semua hidangan yang telah kau sediakan untukku dan kau harus tahu, ternyata rasa daging wanita setengah duyung dan pemuda aneh itu sangatlah enak.. hie.. hie hie**" walau ruang gelap gulita tapi secara perlahan wajah dari sang peneror mucul dari dalam kegelapan. Separuh Wajahnya menampakan wajah seorang wanita cantik yang biasa ia lihat pada diri putri duyung yang ia kenal, sedangkan sebagaian lainya merupakan wajah hancur seperti habis tertabrak dengan sangat kencang oleh sesuatu yang keras

"dasar makhluk styx sialan, berani beraninya kau memakan mereka tanpa terlebih dahulu meminta izin padaku" nada suara naruto menajam bagai pisau bermata dua

"**hiee, aku takut!" **suara besar si peneror berubah jadi suara lain yang naruto kenal

"apa kau juga memakan sakura?"

"**apa yang kau maksud lalat yang terbang dengan debu berwarna pink itu?"**

"**kurang ajar**! Dia itu bukan sekedar lalat bagiku, **makhluk rendahan**. dia itu termasuk dalam salah satu kerabat dari peri musim semi langka yang **tidak sengaja** ku tangkap beberapa bulan lalu!" naruto dengan intonasi yang datar namun terdapat beberapa penekanan pada setiap kata

"**aku tahu, aku tahu, tapi dia tetaplah seperti lalat bagiku"** balas sosok itu seraya mengeluarkan cahaya dari pori pori tubuhnya yang berbentuk sangat tidak jelas dan berbau busuk

"**meh!**.. selain **pencuri**, ternyata kau juga makhluk yang **sangat jelek dan bau**" naruto menghina dengan nada tenangnya kepada sosok makhluk yang memiliki sirip ikan, tangan manusia, mulut diperu, duri di punggung, dan berbagai macam organ tambahan dari makhluk yang ia makan di tempat kesayangan naruto

"**jika itu memang keinginamu"** suara makhluk itu terdengar tepat dibelakang tubuh naruto. dan Secara reflek naruto sudah berpindah tempat dengan langkah jauh lebih cepat kedepan

"bagaimana bisa-" naruto tak percaya makhluk yang dulunya sangat lambat dengan kekuatan besar telah berubah jadi mesin pembunuh yang efisien

"**tentu saja bisa, karena akulah sang raja dari semua makhluk sungai styx.. dan berterima kasihlah pada beberapa makhluk yang memang memiliki cukup kemampuan"**sebelum naruto selesai mengatakannya sosok itu sudah berpindah dengan cepat ke depan wajahnya yang datar dan berkerut

"jadi kau juga memangsa anak anak bangsa cahaya yang ku temukan dipuncak everest? Sial!" naruto melesat jauh ke depan wajah erebus

"ya!" raja monster synx berkata dengan ludah asam sulfat bercampur dan asap beracun merkuri dan arsenic dari mulutnya telah meluncur dengan cepat kearah naruto. Namn naruto kembali menghilang

"meh! Bukan hanya kau saja, apa kau lupa" naruto muncu dari sisi kiri erebus dan menebas kepala aneh makhluk itu dengan cepat dan rapih, tubuh raja styx menegang dan terdiam. Naruto yang hanya dengan menggunakan pedang hitam yang ia dapat entah dari mana berdiri menganalisa langkah seanjutnya

"**kurang ajar..!"** kata kepala yang telah terpenggal sebelum berubah jadi cairan hitam berbau busuk

"hm, kau juga mencuri kekuatan peri air rupanya" naruto mengibaskan pedangnya secara tegas untuk membuang cairan menjijikan yang tertempel di mata pedang miliknya

*blup.. bliopp….. BLOOP*

Kepala lain tumbuh dari bagian leher yang terpenggal secara rapih, namun sekarang bukan lagi wajah seorang wanita cantik seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang ia memakai seluruh bagian wajah seorang pria tua dengan beberapa ranting yang tumbuh diatas kepalanya

"**apa kau masih saja bodoh anak muda?"** kata suara pria tua yang terdengar putus asa kearah naruto

"…" naruto hening mendengar hinaan itu,saat ini ia sangat merasa tertekan akan semua hal terjadi beberapa menit lalu, mulai dari putrid duyung favoritnya, peri musim semi, lalu, anak cahaya, dan sekarang ia dapat mendengar suara dari 'barang koleksi' yang pertama ia temukan di suatu tempat bernama sleeping forest

"**hm menjijikan, itulah rasa pria tua ini.. saat ingin ku makan pria tua ini terus saja menyebut menyebut namamu bagai menyebut nama hades, dan ia juga memberikan sedikit nasihat tidak bergunanya.. hahh"** suara makhluk itu sama persis bahkan itulah suaranya, suara makhlu langka yang sudah ia anggap sebagai petua atau orang tua yang ia jadikan tempat curhat

"bisakah kau diam Erebus "suara naruto terdengar rendah penuh ancaman

"**satu lagi aku juga benci dengan rasa si gadis bulan itu, dia itu terlalu lembek.. humm"** lanjut raja monster styx dengan tangan manusia yang memiliki beberapa permata berwarna warni

"maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu sementara waktu, kurama" air mata naruto turun dengan deras, lain halnya dengan raut wajah sang erebus yang masih tersenyum maniak dengan wajah seorang pria tua

"**HOLOGRAM : TELEPORT TO HELL" **setelahteriakan naruto secara perlahan cahaya mulai mengelilingi tempat itu dan disusul dengan berubahnyatubuh naruto, erebus, serta barang barang pecah belah secara mendadak menjadi sekumpulan kode rumit binary yang tertarik degan sangat cepat kedalam gaya gravitasi yang diciptakan oleh lubang vortex di antara keduanya, tak hanya kedua tubuh itu. hampir Semua barang ruangan rahasia dengan radius 50 meter dari lubang vortex juga berubah dan terhisap kedalamannya sehingga meninggalkan ruangan hampa tanpa ada sisa sisa yang dapat membuktikan ruangan itu pernah ditempati sebelumnya, mulai dari bercak bercak darah pada dinding, pecahan kaca, atau debu yang sama sekali tidak ada yang tertinggal. Hanya ada kekosongan sekakn tempat itu adalah fiktif belaka..

* * *

**Bersambung…**

* * *

**Maaf jikalau anda semua engalami ganggua atas beberapa kalmiat atau paragraph yang membuat rasa tidak n****yaman hinggap dihati para pembaca semua..**

**Tapi jika anda semua suka, maka dengan senang hati saya mempersilahkan anda semua memberikan berikan follow, favorit atau review berupa hinaan, cacian, makian, pujian atau sanjungan atas cerita yang sudah menghabiskan beberapa menit waktu kalian**


End file.
